Tryst
by Tawamureru
Summary: Tryst - An agreement, as between lovers, to meet at a certain time and place. Time has passed after the Yggdrasill Tree has sprouted and the group takes the time for a well deserved break inbetween helping out the new world.
1. Apparel

"Are you sure my tie's straight? I don't really know about this.... Does it look like I'm overdressed? She said it was just a semi-casual dress, right? Or was it me who said that? My hair's a mess, isn't it?" Zelos sighed in front of the full length mirror in the hotel room. He passed a hand through his now much shorter hair that fell back to his shoulders. It was only a few months ago when he decided to have his hair cut after heavy perusasion from his friends after the candy 'accident'. Even now, the ex-chosen was still not quite used to it ending short when he ran his hands through his hair when he was stressed. His hands came back up to his neck to adjust a navy necktie. A plain white dress shirt covered Zelos' torso tucked into a pair of black slacks held up by dark brown suspenders. "Maybe I should say we should do this another day? I think I heard the weather was going to bad tonight...." 

"You are worrying yourself too much about this, Zelos." Regal stood up from a seat across the room. He also had a haircut but it was only a few inches shorter to keep his long hair neat and well kept. He no longer wore his handcuffs on his wrists to express his past sins but still kept his cuffs near for sentimental value. Regal was dressed in casual clothing showing he did not carry any plans of going out tonight like Zelos. "You are just making your tie even more crooked. Let me fix that." the tall martial artist walked up to Zelos and straightened his tie. "Now don't try to straighten it again. It's fine now. Don't worry so much about everything, Zelos. You need to remain calm, filling your mind with what ifs will only cause you to stress even more about a night where you're suppose to be enjoying yourself. Now, put on your vest and coat and finish preparing yourself. Do you not wish for her to wait for you, correct?"

Zelos walked over to a nearby chair where the last two articles of his clothing drapped over and grabbed his vest. "Yeah, you're right...." he sighed and slipped on his black vest over his white shirt. "Heh, it would be pretty bad if I was the one who kept her waiting. Everything will be fine, yeah. I just need to be cool. I've been with many hunnies and they all had fun, this shouldn't be too different from those nights. Just need to use the old Wilder charm." The young man finished putting on his dark navy coat and adjusted it slightly to fit with the rest of his clothing.

"Right. Now don't use too much of that 'Wilder charm' on her. You have gained a number of slaps and other attacks from your attempts at wooing. Keep things in moderation." Regal crossed his arms in front of his broad chest after giving his advice. He hoped that the young man would take the words of a wiser person for just this night.

Zelos tapped his fingertips on the sides of his neck to place lightly scented colonge on himself, "Right right... I'm just going out for dinner, nothing less, nothing more." he took a very deep breath and sighed, "Stay cool, Zelos." He stretched his arms out in front of the mirror and looked at himself. "How do I look? Do you think she'll like it?"

"Hmm, it is not overly dressed for the occasion but it is enough to suffice. I believe it is a well chosen suit for you, Zelos. The navy matches with your hair. I am sure she will enjoy it." the nobleman smiled and gave Zelos an affirmative nod. "Now go and don't leave her waiting any longer."

"Heheh... thanks for your help, Regal." Zelos shook his hand, "This really means a lot to me. Wish me luck on my date tonight."

Regal put a hand on Zelos' shoulder, "You just remind me of how I was when I was a young man before one of my earlier dates.... Good luck."


	2. Reflection

"How long has it been, Genis, over a year right, since we reunited both of the worlds together with the Yggdrasil tree? Things sure have changed, huh?" Lloyd was knelt down next to Noishe and continued rubbing the dog-like creature's white furred stomach. The group of friends sat together in the common room of the inn. Colette sat right next to him and also joined the swordman in playing with Noishe. He laughed lightly as Noishe let out a happy bark and drummed his leg on the tiled floor. 

Genis sat close to the trio but had a small tabby kitten in his lap. "Yeah, about one year and a half. But it feels a whole lot longer than that because of everything that we have done since the great tree was restored. We explored the new world and helped mapped out the new continets, searched so many places for exspheres; I don't think we're even close to being finished, help bring the people of Sylvarant and Tethe'alla closer together to one nation, and currently helping to rebuild all of the cities and villages that were destroyed. Whew... I'm amazed that we've done all this really! But we really have, we're in living proof of it right now. Palmacosta looks even better than before after everyone pitched in together to help. It's just like how Luin was rebuilt." He lightly stroked the mutlicolored back of the kitten as he looked back to everything that have done.

There were still so many things left in the new world for them to complete. One of their most recent completed projects was the rebuilding of Palmacosta after it was destroyed after the Mana Cannon firing. Sheena helped out the most in the reconstruction. He knew that she still carried the guilt of being the one who powered the cannon with her summoning abilities and then fired it to make the rampaging Giant Kharlan Tree return back to a seed state to save Sylvarant. After working for a couple months in helping the citizens rebuild their ravaged city, Palmacosta returned to its former... no, an even greater glory than before. Not only the people of Sylvarant helped but also the people of Tethe'alla pitched in. New Palmacosta became the new site for the treaty between the two nations.

"But at least we're taking a break right now. I think everyone needed it." Colette smiled and patted Noishe's belly. "But Presea is still helping out in rebuilding Ozette. She is really one of the people best suited to help rebuild her hometown though. I do hope she comes to join us again soon."

"Me too... but I have Kurito to remind me of her while she's gone. Little kitten was lost in the rubble of Ozette after we returned. Presea helped find her and her family too." Kurito yawned and batted her paws at the long lock of Genis' silvery hair.

"Hehe, yeah. That was really sweet of her. And now Zelos is taking advantage of this break too. He kicked me and you out of the room while he gets dressed up for his date tonight! My fasion sense isn't that bad, is it?"

"I think you dress just fine, Lloyd! Red is a good color on you." Colette smiled.

"Uhh... I guess so? For a dwarf?" the half-elf stiffed a laugh.

The sounds of footsteps creaked down the wooden stairs that connected the upper floor of the rooms to the gathering place of the inn. The group of three looked over to the stairs to see who was it.

"Hey, Zelos!!" Lloyd gave a shout and waved to his traveling companion. "Looking good!"

"Uh, heheh... hey." Zelos waved back and walked over to the trio. Regal followed the redhead down but stopped to pick up a drink for himself first. "So, has some come down yet? Or am I early?"

Colette shook her head, "No, she's still in the room getting ready. She looks really nice though! You two will look so cute togther, heehee!"

"So is this really your first date with her? Wow, it look you two long enough, heh. You look good though." Genis laughed at the nervous man but soon had his hair ruffled by his hand.

"You just wait until you and Little Rosebud go through the same thing and we'll see who's laughing there." Zelos gave the kid a grin to relieve some of the stress he had built up upon himself for this one night.

Regal joined the group with a mug of frothy brevage and nodded in greeting. "Don't look now, Zelos, but your date is here."

"What??" the dressed up man quickly let go of Genis and looked at himself head to toe, "Everything is on straight, right? Do I look alright?"

"You look just fine, Zelos, stop worrying so much and say hi to her!" Lloyd grinned at his friend.

Regal gave Zelos a light push on the back to make him start walking towards the stairs where his date stood, "Just be yourself."

Zelos stubbled a bit from the push given to him but continued forward. At the bottom of the stairs stood his date, wearing a beautiful mauve dress that revealed her soft collar. Around her neck was a bell necklace, a momento belonging to a dear friend of hers. The young woman's dress was sleeveless but she still wore matching gloves that reached to her elbows. She smiled at Zelos as he walked up to her.

"You look... absolutely beautiful, Sheena." The redhead smiled and took her hand in his to place a light kiss upon it.

"And you are quite dashing yourself." She blushed lightly at his courtmanship, "It looks like it's time for our dinner date, Zelos."

"I promise you, this will be the best date you have ever been on in your life." he flashed his traditional confident grin at her.


End file.
